


"Список Скиппи" для падаванов

by R2R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Анакин Скайвокер был родом с бедной окраинной рабовладельческой планеты, и в 9 лет он внезапно оказался на Корусканте - в столице Республики, в Ордене джедаев. Который совсем не то, что дома у мамы и в мастерской у Ватто. Надо сказать, что у Ордена также было очень мало опыта в том, как обращаться с падаваном, который вырос не в Храме.<br/>Быстро обнаружилось, что у сторон присутствуют некоторые несовпадающие культурные установки. Чтобы как-то урегулировать ситуацию, и появился вот этот документ.</p><p>List of things that certain Jedi Order padawan is <b>no longer</b> allowed to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Список Скиппи" для падаванов

**Author's Note:**

> Сам по себе "Список Скиппи" - это ["The 213 things Skippy is no longer allowed to do in the US Army"](http://www.skippyslist.com/skippylist.html)  
> А мне, соответственно, музыкой навеяло.

  
_Этот документ был найден при раскопках Храма Джедаев на Корусканте во времена Новой Республики и помещён в архив Академии. Комментарии, за исключением некоторых, оставлены А.Скайвокером._

** Список того, что некоему падавану ордена джедаев БОЛЬШЕ делать НЕЛЬЗЯ. **

  
1\. Брать "покататься" неизвестно чей спидер, даже если "он просто тут стоял".   
(Комментарий: Я же его вернул!)

2\. Возвращать взятый покататься спидер со словами "Орден джедаев благодарит вас за содействие".  
(Комментарий: Я только хотел быть вежливым!)

3\. Устраивать на улицах Корусканта гонки на под-рэйсерах.  
3 а. Устраивать на улицах Корусканта гонки.  
(Комментарий: Да разве тут соберёшь настоящий под?)

4\. Ставить деньги и принимать ставки на гонки по улицам Корусканта. Независимо от того, соблюдаешь ли пункт 3.  
4 а. Ставить деньги и принимать ставки на любые события в Галактике и их отсутствие.  
(Комментарий: Как бы теперь это правило обойти?)

5\. Клянчить у учителя карманные деньги.  
(Комментарий: Долбаный кодекс! Ну я попал...)

6\. Без ведома учителя, от имени оного, отправлять в Совет предложение отменить пункт Кодекса о нестяжательстве.  
(Комментарий: Вот зануда! Своей же выгоды не понимает! Я бы поделился.)

7\. Торговать контрабандой.  
(Комментарий: Контрабанда? Ну и что? Это же бизнес.)

8\. Торговать любым имуществом Храма, включая цветы, которые нарвал в Зале Медитаций, строго секретные данные из Информатория и статую Улика Кель-Дрома.  
(Комментарий: Да они там всё равно никому не нужны!)

9\. Торговать!!! Сюда же относится игра на бирже и выпуск акций несуществующих корпораций.  
(Комментарий: Эх, а мне только фишка попёрла!)

10\. И подделка республиканских кредитов.  
(Комментарий: Я их не подделывал! И я не знаю, что значит "привинтивный запрет". Я ничего не привинчивал.)

11\. И подделка кредитных чипов.  
(Комментарий: Узнал, как пишется "превентивно". И что оно значит. Спросил у храмового компьютера. "Превентивно" - это "заранее".)

12\. Взламывать систему связи в Храме.  
(Комментарий: Устойчивость к взлому - на два с плюсом. Плюс - за то, что меня заметили.)

13\. Взламывать Информаторий.  
(Комментарий: Устойчивость к взлому - на пять с плюсом. Уважаю эту бабку.)

14\. Без разрешения, подписанного учителем, подходить к любому комм-терминалу ближе чем на 2 метра.  
14 а. Без разрешения, подписанного Мэйсом Винду, подходить к любому комм-терминалу ближе чем на 5 метров.  
(Комментарий: Честно говоря, этот пункт отменили почти сразу. А то как бы я учился? Оставил для истории.)

15\. Подделывать подписи.  
(Комментарий: Этот пока не отменили, а жаль.)

16\. Использовать военные частоты Республики для радиодоступа к комм-связи.  
(Комментарий: Млин, и почему я не догадался сразу продать эти частоты?)

17\. Искать по всему Корусканту зоны, где можно бесплатно подключиться к правительственной беспроводной связи, и отмечать их знаками на стенах, "чтобы другим было легче их найти".  
(Комментарий: Нет, ну ни себе, ни людям!)

18\. Бывать на уровнях Корусканта ниже нулевого.  
(Комментарий: Wow! Это круче, чем на свалке у Ватто!)

19\. От имени Совета ордена джедаев обращаться в Сенат с инициативой о перенумеровании городских уровней.  
(Комментарий Йоды: Но ход мыслей падавана нравится мне.)

20\. Обращаться в Сенат по любому вопросу без прямого на то приказа, подписанного учителем и Мэйсом Винду. Пункт 15 всё ещё в силе!  
(Комментарий: Эх, а я думал, они уже забыли про пункт 15.)

21\. Говорить всем на языке хаттов, что ты не понимаешь бэйсика.  
(Комментарий: Это была языковая практика!)

22\. Перенастраивать универсальные переводчики, чтобы они вместо бэйсика говорили на языке хаттов.  
(Комментарий: Интересно, их можно перенастроить на язык вуки?)

23\. Перепрограммировать дроидов обслуги, чтобы они говорили на языке хаттов.  
23 а. Включая стиральные машины и систему контроля на входе.  
(Комментарий: Надо же. Большинство джедаев как нефиг делать понимает язык хаттов. Как интересно... У нас потом будут по нему какие-то учебные курсы?  
Ещё комментарий: Нет, курсов не будет. Мне-то они не нужны... А вот ребят жалко.)

24\. Перепрограммировать дроидов обслуги, чтобы они изображали боевых дроидов Федерации.  
(Комментарий: А где "спасибо" за проверку нашей готовности к вторжению? Готовность, правда, так себе. На троечку.)

25\. Перепрограммировать дроидов обслуги, чтобы они изображали членов Совета.  
(Комментарий: Это определённо заговор. От нас скрывают правду. Я проверял - в Кодексе джедаев НЕТ запрета на чувство юмора!)

26\. Перепрограммировать дроидов обслуги без письменного приказа Мэйса Винду!!! Учитывая пункт 15.  
(Комментарий: Ситх побери! Не забыли.)

27\. Учить юнлингов в яслях ругаться на языке хаттов.  
(Комментарий: А они способные.)

28\. Учить юнлингов в яслях рычать как крайт-дракон.  
(Комментарий: Очень способные.)

29\. Учить юнлингов в яслях пилотировать под-рэйсер.  
(Комментарий: Всё равно под был игрушечный. Из чего тут соберёшь настоящий?)

30\. Учить юнлингов в яслях пилотировать истребитель.  
(Комментарий: Зато истребитель был настоящий. Классно покатались.)

31\. Учить юнлингов в яслях собирать и программировать дроидов.  
(Комментарий: Я даже ничего не трогал! Они всё сами!)

32\. Учить юнлингов.  
(Комментарий: Сегодня все ясли вопят, как стадо крайт-драконят. Йоде хоть бы что. Уважаю. )

33\. Собирать из запчастей боевого дроида.  
(Комментарий: Улучшенного. С ускоренной реакцией. Но у учителя реакция тоже ничего. Дроида жалко. Восстановлению, похоже, не подлежит. )

34\. Собирать из запчастей дроида-астромеханика с возможностями боевого дроида.  
(Комментарий: Я говорил, что свалка классная? Беру свои слова обратно. Она СУПЕРклассная.)

35\. Собирать из запчастей кухонного дроида с возможностями дроида-диверсанта.  
(Комментарий: Пишу в больничном отсеке. Похоже, у дроида две его программы переклинило, и он приготовил что-то не то. Я вырубился прямо на занятиях.)

36\. Собирать из запчастей дроида-секретаря с возможностями дроида-шпиона.  
(Комментарий: Это не мои сенсоры! Я вообще не знаю, чьи это сенсоры! Я не посылал дроида-шпиона в зал Совета! Почему мне никто не верит?)

37\. Собирать дроидов.  
(Комментарий: Вот ситх побери. Зато узнал, чьи были сенсоры. И кто подбрасывал мне детали. Мы его поймали. Мой учитель - зануда, но фехтует он классно. И он, оказывается, не думал, что я вру. Это был тактический приём, чтобы ввести шпиона в заблуждение.)

38\. Собирать любые механизмы без письменного приказа Мэйса Винду.  
(Комментарий: Ч-чёрт. Хотел дверной звонок починить. Ошибся с частотой. Инфразвук - не наш выбор.)

39\. Пытаться с помощью Силы воздействовать на сознание Мэйса Винду, чтобы получить письменный приказ на сборку дроида.  
(Комментарий: Не то чтобы я думал, что это прокатит. Но попытаться стоило.)

40\. Пытаться с помощью Силы воздействовать на сознание Мэйса Винду, любых других членов Ордена, в том числе собственного учителя, иначе как в учебных целях во время занятий по установленной Советом программе.  
(Комментарий: Ого! Зря я не "потерял" тот инфокристалл по составлению юридических документов. Пусть бы лучше за него влетело.)

41\. Обзывать Мэйса Винду "лысым болваном".  
(Комментарий: Я же не знал, что он слышит!)

42\. Обзывать Совет "сборищем придурков".  
(Комментарий: Эй, а как же свобода слова? Это произвол. Я протестую.)

43\. Исходить в своих действиях из того, что кто-то из рыцарей Ордена не знает хаттского или какого-то другого языка.  
(Комментарий: Я же не знал, что он понимает!)

44\. Изобретать собственный язык специально для изощрённых ругательств.  
(Комментарий: Но почему? Всё равно его никто не понимает!)

45\. Учить других падаванов самостоятельно изобретённому языку для изощрённых ругательств.  
(Комментарий: Это были не ученики, а бета-тестеры.)

46\. Вывешивать над входом в столовую транспаранты с надписями на самостоятельно изобретённом  
языке.  
(Комментарий: Это было "Приятного аппетита". Почему все обо мне так плохо думают?)

47\. Вывешивать над входом в Зал Совета транспаранты с надписями на самостоятельно изобретённом языке.  
(Комментарий: А это не было "Приятного аппетита". Раз они со мной так - то и я буду так.)

48\. Вывешивать над входом в Храм транспаранты с надписями на самостоятельно изобретённом языке.  
(Комментарий: На тот, который над залом Совета, реакция была какая-то вялая. Но сколько народу, оказывается, понимает этот язык!)

49\. Вывешивать над входом в Сенат транспаранты с надписями на самостоятельно изобретённом языке.  
49 а. Открывать на Корусканте платные курсы по изучению этого языка.  
49 б. И бесплатные тоже.  
49 в. И на других планетах Республики - тоже.  
(Комментарий: Что бы это значило? Замаскированный план идеологической диверсии? Но против кого? На всякий случай разослал рекламные буклеты в ТФ и космос хаттов.)

50\. Устраивать ловушки на других джедаев, чтобы проверить, может ли Сила предупреждать о неприятностях.  
(Ответ - "да, может". Вляпалось три падавана и юнлинг. Взрослых - ни одного.)

51\. Демонстративно нарушать запреты 1-50 на глазах у членов Совета, мотивируя это тем, что якобы "учитель разрешил", чтобы проверить, может ли Сила предупреждать о неприятностях.  
(Ответ - "Да, может! А толку?" Толку и правда никакого. Мне влетело. Учителю, по-моему, тоже - пришёл злой, как крайт-дракон.)

52\. Использовать Силу вместо черпака, чтобы налить суп в тарелку.  
52 а. Особенно - если кастрюля находится далее чем в 10 см от тарелки, и/или на пути следования супа находятся живые существа. То, что суп был не очень горячий, не является смягчающим обстоятельством.  
(Комментарий: Я не нарочно!)

53\. Использовать Силу, чтобы мыть тарелки на кухне в качестве взыскания.  
(Комментарий: Я джедай или нет? Мне же надо тренироваться.)

54\. Использовать Силу, чтобы выбрасывать объедки и осколки тарелок в окно.  
54 а. Выбрасывать мусор в окно.  
(Комментарий: Оййй.)

55\. Спрашивать у Мэйса Винду точное значение слов на языке Коруннай, которые он произнёс, когда на него из кухонного окна посыпался мусор.  
(Комментарий: Ну вот. Сами не знают, чего хотят. То, понимаешь, говорят, что падаван никогда не должен упускать случая узнать что-то новое...)

56\. Спрашивать у любого джедая, верно ли, что гнев ведёт на Тёмную Сторону Силы.  
(Ответ - "да, ведёт", и он не менялся последние 20 тысяч лет. Вскрылось, что я не ходил на древнюю историю. Ч-чёрт. Экзамен через неделю, специально для меня. Сижу, зубрю.)

57\. Спрашивать у юнлингов с Мон-Каламари, как они собираются отращивать падаванскую косичку.  
(Комментарий: Я не издевался. Я правда не знаю.)

58\. Спрашивать у юнлингов с Кашиийка, знают ли они, что у падавана изо всей растительности остаётся только косичка на голове.  
(Комментарий: А что, разве нет? Тогда это дискриминация! Брови не в счёт.)

59\. Рассказывать юнлингам, что тех, кого не взяли в падаваны, в 13 лет ссылают на шахты Кесселя.  
(Комментарий: Млин. Учитель сказал, что мне это, к сожалению, уже не грозит. Так я и знал, что он мечтает от меня избавиться. Стоп. Или это он так пошутил? Он что, умеет шутить?)

60\. Рассказывать юнлингам, что те, кого не взяли в падаваны, в 13 лет автоматически переходят на Тёмную Сторону Силы.  
(Комментарий: У некоторых совершенно нет чувства юмора.)

61\. Рассказывать юнлингам с Мон-Каламари, что тех, у кого не будет косички, не возьмут в падаваны.  
(Комментарий: Им надо было лучше учить хаттский! Я сказал наоборот - у тех, кого не возьмут, не будет косички!)

62\. Предлагать юнлингам с Мон-Каламари "по-дружески" обеспечить их подходящей косичкой и клеем.  
(Комментарий: Да они так расстроились.)

63\. Стричь вуки!  
63 а. Плести для мон-каламарианцев косички из шерсти вуки.  
(Комментарий: Я же бесплатно!)

64\. Варить в учебной лаборатории суперклей и испытывать его, не важно, на добровольцах или нет.  
(Комментарий: Надо будет как-нибудь позаимствовать этот инфокристалл. Этак я начну отставать. В смысле формулировок.)

65\. Испытывать суперклей на репульсорном кресле Йоды.  
(Комментарий: Оно бы того стоило, но Йода сделал вид, что оставаться в кресле ему удобнее.)

66\. Испытывать суперклей на чужом лайтсабере.  
(Комментарий: Млин. Я не думал, что так получится. Кто ж знал, что клей затечёт под кнопку включения? Пишу в больничном отсеке. Для разнообразия со мной всё в порядке. Ещё раз млин. Этот пункт я сам сформулировал. Не, я же понимаю. Я теперь буду думать, что делаю. Я так решил. Сам.)

67\. Испытывать суперклей на любых объектах в пределах  ~~Храма~~ ~~Корусканта~~ ~~Республики~~  Галактики.  
(Комментарий: Да, клей получился неслабый. Может, его продавать?)

68\. Варить в учебной лаборатории суперрастворитель для суперклея.  
(Комментарий: Да я же о Йоде заботился! Ему, поди, неудобно всё время в кресле.)

69\. Испытывать суперрастворитель на любых объектах в пределах Галактики, не важно, склеены они суперклеем или нет.  
(Комментарий: Да, да, кресло теперь починить нельзя, но Йода сам разрешил мне испытать растворитель!)

70\. Приводить в Храм беспризорников, чтобы их проверили на мидихлорианы.  
(Комментарий: А почему нельзя-то?)

71\. Приводить и приносить в Храм любых существ, чтобы их проверили на мидихлорианы.  
(Комментарий: У неки-псов уровень выше, чем у бларта. Так я и думал. Но как бы мне заполучить хатта?)

72\. Устраивать где бы то ни было "Экспресс-лабораторию для срочной проверки на мидихлорианы - быстро и недорого".  
72 а. Бесплатно - тоже.  
(Комментарий: Да ситх с ними, с деньгами! Хатта я упустил, вот что обидно.)

73\. Раскрашивать учебный истребитель в цвета гоночного под-рэйсера.  
(Комментарий: Ладно-ладно, когда вырасту...)

74\. Наряжать учебного дроида в костюм тускена.  
(Комментарий: А что? Прикольно!)

75\. Наряжать учебного дроида в костюм хатта.  
(Комментарий: А что? Тренировка в условиях, приближенных к реальности.)

76\. Наряжать учебного дроида в костюм Йоды.  
(Комментарий: Всё равно это был _тот_ костюм, после суперклея и суперрастворителя.)

77\. Разбирать чужой лайтсабер "чтобы узнать, как он устроен".  
(Комментарий: Устройство лайтсабера проходят на уроках? Wow! Может, не стоило с них сматываться?)

78\. Прогуливать занятия.  
(Комментарий: Между прочим, у других детей на Корусканте бывают каникулы. И они ходят в парк. И едят мороженое. Вот.)

79\. Самостоятельно собирать собственноручно разобранный чужой лайтсабер, "чтобы сделать, как было".  
(Комментарий: Мне же нужна практика, правильно?)

80\. Делать из двух чужих лайтсаберов один двойной, "потому что так круче".  
(Комментарий: Млин. Я и забыл совсем...)

81\. Предлагать преподавателю фехтования наделать метательных звёздочек по лайтсаберной технологии. То же самое относится к бумерангам, боевым серпам, топорам, стрелам и противотанковым "ежам".  
(Комментарий: Прогресс не остановить!)

82\. Делать в учебной мастерской метательные звёздочки по лайтсаберной технологии, независимо от того, получилось или нет.  
(Комментарий: Не получилось. Жаль.)

83\. Перенастраивать кристалл чужого лайтсабера, чтобы поменять его цвет.  
(Комментарий: Получилось. Только ухо болит. Пусть теперь сам обратно перенастраивает. Падаваны не для того, чтобы ухи крутить.)

84\. Рассказывать всем, что тебе удалось проделать предыдущий пункт с лайтсабером магистра Винду - "вы только посмотрите на его цвет!"  
(Комментарий: А ведь трое купились! Не я один уроки прогуливал.)

85\. Перенастраивать кристалл чужого лайтсабера, чтобы меч принимал и транслировал радиоканалы.  
(Комментарий: А где доказательства, что это я? Может, это вовсе и не я. Ухо всё ещё болит.)

86\. Перенастраивать кристалл чужого лайтсабера, чтобы меч принимал и транслировал видеоканалы.  
(Комментарий: Хотел попробовать, получится или нет. А то на корабле скучища.)

87\. Перенастраивать кристалл чужого лайтсабера, чтобы меч работал, но лезвие было невидимым.  
(Комментарий: Пишу в больничном отсеке. Корабль скоро починят. Декомпрессия - гадость.)

88\. Перенастраивать кристалл чужого лайтсабера, чтобы меч при активации произносил всякие дурацкие фразы.  
88 а. Любые фразы! Включая песни.  
88 б. Любые звуковые эффекты. И ультразвуковые. И инфразвуковые тоже.  
(Комментарий: Эта тётка, магистр Галлиа, говорит, что у меня способности. И что я сделал то, что у Квай-Гона за 13 лет не получилось. Интересно, что? Спросил у учителя. Млин. Похоже, он ещё злится за ту фразочку "Трепещите, о смертные, я - Властелин Галактики". Очень хотелось нарушить пункт 56, но я сдержался. И меч свой он больше без присмотра не оставляет... Жаль. Я кое-что ещё придумал. Скучно тут.)

89\. Перенастраивать чужой лайтсабер, чтобы меч фокусировался в двух метрах от рукояти.  
(Комментарий: Я уже говорил, что декомпрессия - гадость? )

90\. Перенастраивать чужой лайтсабер.  
(Комментарий: Нет, ну не зануда, а? Всем же понравилось. А послы-то как офигели!)

91\. Принимать заказы на перенастройку лайтсаберов.  
(Комментарий: А если с письменным приказом от члена Совета? Не нарушая пункт 15? Магистр Галлиа - классная тётка. Подарила мне гидроджаммер. Вот ещё резак бы мне плазменный.)

92\. Проверять, сколько падаванов в среднем влезает в учебный истребитель.  
(Комментарий: Зато, если бы колпак кабины не сломался, можно было бы вычислить средний объём падавана. Вдруг понадобится?)

93\. Проверять, сколько юнлингов в среднем влезает в учебный истребитель.  
(Комментарий: Не успел проверить гипотезу про плотность упаковки.)

94\. Проверять, какие фигуры высшего пилотажа можно выполнять не пристёгнутым.  
(Ответ: "все, но некоторые не до конца, а некоторые только один раз". Ха! Это я мог сказать и так. Интересно же, какие именно. Кто-то притащил мне мороженое сюда, в больничный отсек. Кто - не знаю. Ем. Вкусно. )

95\. Перепрограммировать мишени в лётном симуляторе, чтобы они стреляли в ответ.  
(Комментарий: Так интереснее!)

96\. Перепрограммировать мишени в лётном симуляторе, чтобы они ругались по-коррелиански.  
(Комментарий: С обучением языкам дело тут поставлено как-то по-дурацки! Я знаю больше ругательств на коррелианском, чем джедай-инструктор!)

97\. Перепрограммировать лётный симулятор, чтобы он комментировал действия пилота в манере магистра Йоды (и его голосом).  
(Комментарий почерком Йоды: Популярностью большою режим этот пользовался.)

98\. Перепрограммировать препятствия в лётном симуляторе, чтобы они перемещались случайным образом.  
(Комментарий: Случайным? Ха! Не-не, я что, я ничего, случайным - случайным, а я на самом деле гениальный пилот и лучший в группе.)

99\. Заменять в лётном симуляторе миссию "Доставка медикаментов : спаси планету" на "Доставка спайса : обмани патруль".  
(Комментарий: Смотрел логи симулятора. Магистр Тиин на первом месте. Мой учитель на третьем. Непорядок.)

100\. Перепрограммировать что бы то ни было в лётном симуляторе.  
100 а. Включать в лётном симуляторе чит-коды.  
(Комментарий: Так это была гравитация, а не ускорение шаттла? Ч-чёрт.)

101\. Устраивать для туристов с дальних планет аттракцион "Эх, прокачу" на учебном истребителе.  
(Комментарий: Такие хорошие девушки. Весёлые. Сказал им, что они хорошие, но я женюсь только на королеве. Чего они смеются? Я серьёзно.)

102\. Проверять, может ли Совет Ордена сохранять спокойствие, когда в 5 см от окна проносится учебный истребитель с падаваном и двумя вопящими от ужаса пассажирами-туристами.  
(Ответ - "да, может". Я так и думал. Но всё равно было круто.)

103\. Устраивать без письменного разрешения Совета экскурсии по Храму для туристов с дальних планет. Не имеет значения, платные или нет.  
(Комментарий: Тот парень с планеты Кали подарил мне классную штуку. Говорит, ей можно разводить огонь даже под водой. Завтра устроим испытания.)

104\. Разводить костёр в помещениях Храма. В том числе "совсем маленький", "абсолютно безопасный" и "только для проверки системы пожаротушения".  
(Комментарий: Состояние системы - три с минусом. Минус за вытяжку дыма. Точнее, за то, что её нет.)

105\. Перенастраивать систему пожаротушения.  
(Комментарий: Зато теперь - четыре с минусом. Минус за вытяжку дыма.)

106\. Перенастраивать систему вентиляции.  
106 а. Перенастраивать, чинить, тестировать, усовершенствовать и дорабатывать любые системы жизнеобеспечения, вооружения, связи, наблюдения, сигнализации и бытового обслуживания без письменного приказа Совета.  
(Комментарий: Готовность Храма к экстренной эвакуации - три с плюсом. Плюс за то, что все живы.)

107\. Оставлять свои комментарии на схеме экстренной эвакуации. Учитывая пункт 15!!!  
(Комментарий: Четыре с минусом. Было бы хуже, но хоть кто-то здесь читает схему эвакуации. Угадайте, кто?)

108\. Вешать схему экстренной эвакуации вверх ногами.  
(Комментарий: Похоже, это тянет на четыре балла ровно. А может, и нет. Может, он только эту схему проверяет?)

109\. Сознательно вешать _любую_ схему вверх ногами.  
(Комментарий: Точно, четыре ровно! А та транспортёрная линия на кухне всё равно устарела. Готовность Храма к диверсиям - два балла. И какой придурок программировал тех дроидов?)

110\. Приводить в Храм, кормить в орденской столовой и устраивать на ночлег в Зале Тысячи Фонтанов "хороших знакомых", которым "негде переночевать", "нечего есть" и "не на что купить билет домой". Да, мы помогаем живым существам, но время от времени мы уступаем это почётное право социальным службам и полиции Корусканта.  
(Комментарий: Ч-чёрт, как же я скучаю по Квай-Гону...)

111\. Устраивать на улице бесплатную раздачу еды для бедных, оставив весь Храм без обеда.  
(Комментарий: Отдавать свой десерт бедным не запрещено. Чей-то ещё - запрещено без письменного разрешения Совета. Рекомендовали помнить про пункт 15. А на нижних уровнях полно беспризорников. Что-то с этим надо делать.)

112\. Требовать роспуска и перевыборов Совета.  
(Комментарий: Нажал не на ту клавишу, воззвание ушло в храмовую инфосеть. Вообще-то это была хохма.)

113\. Организовывать роспуск и перевыборы Совета.  
(Комментарий: Нет, ну раз уж оно всё равно ушло!)

114\. Устраивать агиткампанию по избранию кого бы то ни было в Совет.  
(Комментарий: Я не понял, что ему не понравилось. Мой Mind trick ведь на него всё равно не действует. А толку от него будет всяко не меньше, чем от этих...  
Ещё комментарий: И при чём тут пункт 51?)

115\. Изобретать новые способы проверки учебного истребителя на герметичность.  
(Комментарий: Ну и рухлядь!)

116\. Самостоятельно доставать утопленный учебный истребитель из храмового бассейна, в том числе при помощи Силы.  
(Комментарий: А как ещё, если не при помощи Силы? Руками я его не подниму, а лебёдка туда не влезает.)

117\. Собирать воду обратно в бассейн при помощи Силы.  
(Комментарий: Вообще-то правильно. Зачем она в бассейне? Она всё равно уже грязная. Это я не подумал.)

118\. Говорить другим падаванам и юнлингам, что у них сейчас будет внеочередное занятие на развитие дисциплины и самоконтроля, проводится оно в бассейне, а тебя назначили инструктором.  
(Комментарий: А чего они уши развесили? Джедай должен быть бдительным.)

119\. Сушить одежду при помощи Силы. Чужую тоже. См. п.104, по аналогии.  
(Комментарий: Состояние системы пожаротушения - четыре с плюсом. Прогресс. Правда, все снова вымокли. Но лучше вымокнуть, чем сгореть, я так считаю.)

120\. Развешивать одежду для сушки в зале медитаций.  
(Комментарий: Можно подумать, там кто-то медитировал! После такого потопа!)

121\. Дразнить дроида обслуги, мотивируя это тем, что без письменного приказа ты не можешь приближаться к нему менее чем на 2 метра.  
(Комментарий: Я правда не могу!)

122\. Требовать у любого джедая письменного "Приказа О Сдаче Грязной И Мокрой Одежды Обслуживающему Дроиду", заверенного Советом, в 3 часа ночи по локальному времени. Также см. п.56.  
(Комментарий: Узнал, кто из Ордена крепче всех спит. Невзирая на потоп. Но я в самом деле беспокоюсь насчёт Тёмной Стороны. Хорошо хоть, ухи не пострадали.)

123\. Пририсовывать статуе Улика Кель-Дрома усы и бороду.  
(Комментарий: В библиотеке ску-учно!)

124\. Приклеивать статуе Улика Кель-Дрома усы, бороду и падаванскую косичку.  
(Комментарий: Велели немедленно сдать всю шерсть вуки. И все запасы суперклея. Жаль.  
Комментарий почерком Йоды: И суперрастворитель. Статую эту руками ты отчистить должен. Художественную ценность она представляет. И список свой где попало забывать перестань.)

125\. Задавать  ~~дурацкие вопросы~~  вопросы, не предусмотренные учебной программой, образам древних джедаев в голокроне.  
(Комментарий: Они вовсе не дурацкие. Призраки сказали, что Наоми Санрайдер была женой джедая. Так что джедаям можно жениться. И всё такое прочее. Насчёт прочего спросить не успел. С юридическим инфокристаллом надо что-то делать.)

126\. Создавать собственную копию в голокроне.  
(Комментарий: Всё равно не получилось. И инфокристалл угробил.)

127\. Создавать чью бы то ни было копию в голокроне.  
(Комментарий: У них нет ни одного кристалла с Квай-Гоном. Вот чёрт.)

128\. Рисовать карикатуры на коллег по Ордену.  
(Комментарий: Это портреты!)

129\. Рисовать портреты коллег по Ордену.  
129 а. Рисовать портреты.  
(Комментарий: А магистр Галлиа говорит, что у меня талант.)

130\. Выпускать стенгазету "Голос джедая".  
(Комментарий: Ха! Посмотрим, посмотрим. Даёшь свободную прессу!)

131\. Выпускать стенгазету "Голос падавана".  
(Комментарий: Ещё раз ха! Не зря я стёр тот кристалл! Формулировочки-то накрылись!)

132\. Брать интервью у сенаторов без письменного разрешения Совета.  
(Комментарий: Не понял, почему. Мне же денег заплатили!)

133\. Выпускать стенгазету "Голос сенатора".  
(Комментарий: Это я так, чтобы материал не пропал. В Сенате моя газета тоже понравилась. Всем, кроме того сенатора. Но я уже тоже хорошо фехтую - почти как учитель. Нам в больничный отсек кто-то прислал мороженого. Я проверил - не отравлено.)

134\. Выпускать стенгазету.  
(Комментарий: Или у инфокристалла была копия - или мои расчёты по кривой обучаемости джедаев надо все пересчитывать.)

135\. Давать интервью прессе без письменного разрешения Совета.  
(Комментарий: А того сенатора отозвали, он больше не сенатор. Та-да-да-дам. Я жутко популярен. Меня сам канцлер похвалил. Он со мной долго разговаривал. Классный мужик, вообще-то. И он с той планеты, где Падме живёт.)

136\. Сниматься в рекламе.  
(Комментарий: Меня теперь до конца жизни будут дразнить "мальчик с плаката" - или как? А ведь я деньги отдал в кассу Храма! Почти все.)

137\. Устраивать для туристов и жителей планеты спиритические сеансы с участием записей древних джедаев в голокроне.  
(Комментарий: Туристам понравилось. Древним джедаям, по-моему, тоже.)

138\. Выносить голокроны из Информатория и приводить в Информаторий туристов.  
(Комментарий: Information must be free! А туристов, между прочим, я и не приводил.)

139\. Проверять, повредит ли учебному истребителю полёт через промышленный мусоросжигатель.  
(Ответ: "нет, если не попадёшь под факел". Я не попал под факел. Инструктор, который летел за мной и ругался, попал под факел. Чиню истребитель инструктора.)

140\. Проверять, повредит ли учебному истребителю полёт через энергетические линии.  
(Ответ: "да, но не очень". Чиню учебный истребитель.)

141\. Проверять, может ли транспортная инспекция Корусканта догнать учебный истребитель.  
(Ответ: "нет, если его пилотирует джедай". Забыл отключить идентификационный чип. Тормоз. Прислали квитанцию на штраф. В ответ отправил цитату из Кодекса, пункт о нестяжательстве. За подписью магистра Йоды. Вроде пока заткнулись.)

142\. Проверять, может ли транспортная инспекция Корусканта сбить учебный истребитель, который пилотирует джедай.  
(Комментарий: Вообще-то я проверял, прав ли был учитель, когда ответил: "может, но не будет". Чиню учебный истребитель и две машины транспортной инспекции. Эти придурки, похоже, не поняли с первого раза пункт о нестяжательстве. Пока их мессаги меня не спалили, быстро заплатил штраф из средств Сената. Коды доступа как-то видел у канцлера в приёмной. Система защиты у Банка Республики - на троечку с минусом. В истребителе нашёл дублирующий идентификационный чип. У кого-то явно паранойя.)

143\. Использовать машины транспортной инспекции Корусканта в качестве мишеней, даже если в учебном истребителе только холостые заряды.  
(Комментарий: Всё-таки учитель ошибся с пунктом 142! Чинить истребитель буду, когда выйду из больничного отсека. Думал, влетит ли за штраф. Влетело, но не очень. Странно. Зато влетело за пункт 15. Очень. В этот раз квитанции нет. Похоже, тот чип был последний. Или до них там дошло насчёт нестяжательства?)

144\. Использовать атмосферные генераторы Корусканта для тренировки по пилотированию с препятствиями.  
(Комментарий: Йо-хо! Это покруче, чем гонки на подах! Квитанции пока нету. )

145\. Деактивировать и перекодировать идентификационные чипы на любых транспортных средствах.  
145 а. В том числе бесплатно.  
(Комментарий: Да, оставлять в рекламном объявлении адрес Храма явно не стоило. Но я успел слить коды в инфосеть Корусканта. Ещё полетаем!)

146\. Проверять, готовы ли службы ПКО Корусканта к вторжению из космоса, изображая по комм-связи посла Злобных Зелёных Инопланетников.  
(Комментарий: Не готовы. Двойка с минусом. И зачем Ордену было сообщать им, что это я?)

147\. Выдвигать политические или экономические требования к Сенату от имени любых реально существующих и вымышленных рас.  
(Комментарий: Поспорил с учителем, помнят ли в Сенате все разумные расы, входящие в Республику. Выиграл. Эх, надо было спорить на деньги! Или хотя бы на мороженое.)

148\. Объявлять Республике войну от имени любых реально существующих и вымышленных рас.  
(Комментарий: Мороженое было вкусное. А штраф за п.146 можно заплатить из средств Сената. Всё равно своих денег у нас столько нет, а Ордену их Сенат же и даёт.)

149\. Заключать с Республикой мирные и иные договоры и соглашения от имени любых реально существующих и вымышленных рас.  
(Комментарий: Ну всё ведь закончилось хорошо, правильно? Жертв нет, разрушений тоже. А контрибуцию я взял ровно в размере штрафа. Так что у нас даже есть чем заплатить за п.146.)

150\. Смотреть сериал "Вторжение из космоса".  
150 а. Слушать сериал "Вторжение из космоса".  
150 б. Без письменного приказа Совета находиться там, где сериал "Вторжение из космоса" на тот момент транслируется и принимается по любому каналу, включая тактильный код.  
(Комментарий: Потрясающая жестокость и несправедливость! И как это соотносится с Кодексом? Джедай должен быть милосердным! Гипотеза про кривую обучаемости пока подтверждается.)

151\. Петь.  
(Комментарий: Я умею петь! Неправда, что мне бантха на ухо наступил! Ухо в самом деле пострадало - а от кого, спрашивается?  
Ещё комментарий: Этот пункт тоже уже отменили. Ладно, постараюсь не петь, когда рядом есть кто-то ещё. Хотя вообще-то джедай должен быть терпеливым.)

_На этом список обрывается._  



End file.
